Street 19
by RDTSDY
Summary: Ketika sebuah jalan yang dapet menyatukan cinta mereka berdua. My first Kyumin story


Street 19

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre :Romance,Drama

Rating : T

Summary : Ketika sebuah jalan yang dapet menyatukan cinta mereka berdua.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Alur berantakan,ceritak ngebut,tidak sesuai EYD.

T/N : Nggak tau kenapa pengen buat cerita dengan pairing Kyumin, serasa udah lupa sama nih pairing padahal OTP sendiri nggak pernah diurusin *lirik Yewook*,mumpung lagi dapet feel yang bagus tentang Kyumin jadi selamat menikmati ^^ . Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Jalan ini terlihat sangat biasa,bahkan jalan ini terlihat sangat sama dengan banyaknya jalan yang ada disekitar daerah ini,tapi apa yang membuat beberapa orang berfikir bahwa jalan ini sangat berbeda dengan jalan yang lain.

Street 19, itulah nama jalan yang kata mereka sangat berbeda dengan jalan yang lainnya.

'Apa istimewanya jalan ini?'batin seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan Street 19.

'jalan ini terlihat sama dengan yang lainnya,tak ada yang istimewa,apa mereka hanya membuat bualan? Cih,dasar manusia'umpat namja itu kemudian menendang sebuah batu kecil yang berada didepannya.

"maaf tuan,apakah kau bisa,tidak menendang batu kecil ini sembrangan?bisa saja batu ini mengenai seseorang yang lewat disini"ucap suara lain dari arah depan sang namja.

"Cih,bahkan jika batu itu mengenai seseorang yang lewat tak akan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit"jawab sang namja berambut coklat almond.

"maaf tuan,tapi bisa jaga ucapanmu,sebuah ucapan adalah doa,jadi jaga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu"ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata dia juga seorang namja.

"Kau itu siapa? Berani sekali menasehatiku"bentak namja berambut coklat almond tersebut.

"saya? Saya Lee Sungmin, Seorang Mahasiswa jurusan Hukum"jawab namja berambut pirang yang ternyata mempunyai nama Lee Sungmin.

"cih,minggir, aku mau lewat"ucap namja berambut coklat almond kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di Street 19.

"aneh sekali dia,marah-marah tak jelas,das_hei apa ini?"ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang berada ditrotoar jalan.

Sungmin membaca deret tulisan yang berada dikertas itu dengan teliti,membacanya secara runtut dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya dia memasukan kertas itu kedalam tas yang dia bawa.

"teryata namanya Cho Kyuhyun"ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Street 19.

.

.

.

Sinar bulan sudah mulai tergantikan oleh terangnya sinar sang mentari,membuat sebagaian orang enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan kasur empuk mereka,termasuk dengan namja berambut almond ini.

"jam berapa ini?"ucap namja berambut coklat almond itu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan sinar matahari pagi.

"masih ada waktu 3 jam sebelum berangkat kuliah,apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kurasa jalan-jalan pagi cukup bagus untukku"ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan mencucui muka.

"ahhhh,segarnya udara pagi"ucapnya setelah menghirup udara pagi di depan rumah mungilnya.

"bahkan aroma embun masih terasa"ucapnya lagi sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah kecil yang dia tinggali.

"cuaca sangat bagus hari ini,itu mem_dia lagi"entah kenapa aura namja ini berubah menjadi aura yang tidak meyenangkan.

"hei,kita bertemu lagi"ucap namja rambut pirang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"mungkin ini hari sialku bisa bertemu denganmu,Sungmin-ssi"ucap namja rambut coklat almond sambil menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"uhh,sepertinya kau tak suka padaku,apa yang membuatmu begitu benci padaku Kyuhyun-ssi?"tanya namja pirang yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"dari mana kau tahu namaku,apa kau seorang penguntit?"tanya Kyuhyun horor.

"hei,hei enak sekali kau bicara,aku tahu namamu dari kertas yang kutemukan kemarin"ucap Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"kertas?kertas apa?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"terlihat seperti surat,surat cinta mungkin,dan disitu terdapat namamu"Jawab Sungmin sambil mengingat isi dari kertas yang dia temukan kemarin.

"kembalikan kertas itu padaku"teriak Kyuhyun sambil menodongkan(?) tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"hei hei, santai saja Kyuhyun-ssi akan kukembalikan nanti,jika aku bertemu denganmu"ucap Sungmi kemudian dengan secepat kilat berlari pergi menginggalkan Kyuhyun.

"hei kau kembali,awas saja kalau kita bertemu,kupastikan kau tinggal nama"teriak Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Sungmin.

"dimana ini?"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menengok kanan-kiri mencari nama jalan.

"Street 19,kenapa aku selalu mengalami kesialan dijalan ini"ucapnya dengan ekspresi murung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Street 19.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari sejak insiden -Kembalikan-Kertas-ku- Kyuhyun tak pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi,dia merasa sangat beruntung tidak bertemu dengan namja aneh itu lagi ,hidupnya terasa kembali normal.

"Hai,Kyuhyun-ssi"Kyuhyun tau itu siapa, dia Lee Sungmin si perusak hidupnya,jadi lupakan apa yang barusan Kyuhyun katakan tentang hidupnya kembali normal,kata-kata itu langsung hangus setelah suara itu menyebut namanya.

"ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun sewot.

"sewot sekali kau, kau tak merindukanku?"tanya Sungmin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"merindukanmu?jangan terlalu bermimpi"ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"yah kukira kau merindukanku"ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"go to the hell, kembalikan kertas ku"Kyuhyun meyodorkan tangannya tepat kehadapan Sungmin yang tentu saja langsung membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Kertas?oh ya Kertas, maaf tapi aku lupa membawanya,akan kukembalikan besok jika kita bertemu"Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang melongo karena memdengar jawabannya barusan.

"kuharap ini bukan Street 19,,, aku ingin pergi ke neraka"ucap Kyuhyun lemas setelah melihat papan nama jalan yang berada disebelah kirinya.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini,Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah mungilnya bersama anjing peliharaan yang dia beri nama Moggi.

"hai,Kyuhyun-ssi"Kyuhyun benar-benar berfikir apakah dunia ini memang benar-benar sempit sampai-sampai dia harus terus bertemu dengan namja bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

"apa?"tanya Kyuhyun kelewat sewot.

"seperti biasa hanya ingin menyapamu dan siapa teman baru yang kau bawa ini? Dia terlihat sangat imut dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang tak imut sama sekali tapi kau tetap lebih tampan dari dia"ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus kepala anjing milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan Sungmin barusan,dia terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah asik mengelus-elus kepala Moggi.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir dia terlihat imut juga untuk ukuran seorang namja,,, hei hei Cho Kyuhyun apa yang barusan kau katakan,kau masih normal"Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tanganya yang bebas.

"Kyuhyun-ssi,kau kenapa?"tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"tak apa,kau bawa kertas milikku?"tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan aksi menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"maaf aku harus pergi dan maafkan aku karena aku lupa membawanya lagi"Sungmin kembali melarikan diri dengan secepat kilat karena tidak mau mendengar amarah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi,aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau tak mengembalikan kertas itu segera"teriak Kyuhyun yang kali ini masih didengar oleh Sungmin.

"kau tak akan bisa membunuhku"ucap Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar"Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan tersenyum,untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum karena ulah seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aku tahu ini di Street 19,, jadi aku tahu ini pasti hari sialku"melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas meninggalkan tempat yang paling dia anggap menyeramkan bahkan melebihi rumah hantu ataupun pemakaman.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu bertemu,dan selalu saja kejadian yang sama itu terulang dan itu selalu terjadi ditempat yang sama yaitu di Street 19.

Dan disetiap harinya, perasaan Kyuhyun mulai berubah kepada Sungmin,bukan perasaan benci lagi yang dia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Sungmin,mungkin bisa kita sebut itu adalah rasa suka.

"kemarin dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di Street 19 jam 9 pagi,aku tak sabar menantinya dan kan kunyatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin hari ini juga"ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang buket bunga ditangan kirinya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 8.55 tapi Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disebrang Street 19 sambil memegang buket bungat ditangannya,sungguh dia sudah sangat tak sabar menunggu kehadiran Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun"panggil Sungmin dari sebrang jalan.

"hai"jawab Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"tunggu aku,aku akan kesana"teriak Sungmin.

"oke"jawab Kyuhyun.

Tanpa melihat Kanan Kiri Sungmin langsung lari ditengah kerumunan mobil yang sedang melintas di Street 19,hampir saja ada sebuah mobil yang meyerempet tubuh Sungmin tapi tak jadi karena Sungmin segera menghindar,tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sungmin sampai disebrang Street 19, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak kepadanya,sebuah Truk dengan kelajuan yang lumayan cepat menghantam tubuhnya dan itu membuat tubuh Sungmin terpental beberapa meter.

"Sungmin"Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak ditepi jalan.

"Sungmin,Sungmin bertahanlah aku akan panggilkan ambulance"ucap Kyuhyun panik sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang berlumuran darah.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE"teriak Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang sedang mengerubungi dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ada yang i-ingin kukatakan"ucap Sungmin tak kuat.

"apa?apa yang ingin kau katakan,,kumohon bertahanlah"ucap Kyuhyun panik.

"kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama,sebenarnya aku selalu membawa kertas milikmu itu setiap hari,tapi a-aku tak ingin mengembalikannya padamu k-karena aku ingin selalu melihatmu,m-maaf sudah membohongimu. Kyuhyun aku mencintaimu"ucap Sungmin sebelum akhrinya tak terdengar lagi denyut nadi dari jantung milik Sungmin.

"Sungmin jangan bercanda,kumohon bangunlah,jangan tinggalkan aku, aku juga mencintaimu jadi kumohon bangunlah,SUNGMINN"tangis Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kematian Sungmin,Kyuhyun selalu pergi ke Street 19,dia selalu memperhatikan tempat biasa dia bertemu dengan Sungmin,banyak kenangan manis yang tertinggal di Street 19.

"Aku dengar bisikan angin sampaikan pesanmu padaku. Aku rasakan tetesan embun sebagai lambang kasih sayangmu. Kulihat pelangi hati sebagai gambaran cintamu padaku. Kurasakan ketulusan, kejujuran, dan kesetiaanmu padaku. Kini aku menyadari bila dirimu sangat sayang padaku. Tapi semua terasa menjadi tiada indah tanpa dirimu. Kan kujaga semua yang pernah kau berikan padaku,Sungmin" Kyuhyun berucap dengan senyum getir dibibirnya

"kuharap kau bahagia disana,aku selalu berharap kita bisa bertemu walau hanya dalam mimpi,aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disampingku sampai aku tiba menyusulmu, maukah kau berjanji satu hal denganku?bisakah kau menungguku di surga sana?jika kubisa aku ingin segera menyusulmu kesana,kuharap kau mau menungguku disana"ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah diatas sana.

"sekarang aku mengerti,mengapa beberapa orang meyebut jalan ini sangat berbeda,hanya orang dengan ketulusan cintalah yang mengerti mengapa jalan ini berbeda,Sungmin, tak akan pernah ku lupakan kenangan kita disini,Saranghae"ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Street 19.

Pergi jauh meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan manis bersama orang yang dia cintai,orang yang mampu memberi warna pada hidupnya,orang yang mapu mengisi hatinya yang kosong dialah Lee Sungmin.

END

Ceritanya aneh? That's Right,entah kenapa kalau aku baca ulang ceritanya jadinya aneh,,, alurnya sangat-sangat mendesak,,, ini FF Kyumin pertamaku jadi tolong beri comment yang mampu membuat gairah menulisku meningkat ^^

Review Please~


End file.
